The present invention relates to portable type radio apparatus, and more specifically, to a portable type radio apparatus having a power source device which can save consumption of electric power.
As a power source for a portable type radio apparatus, a battery having a relatively small capacity is used in order to minimize the volume of the whole radio apparatus. Therefore, various improvements have been made so as to achieve the desired transmit-receiving purpose while controlling the power consumption, that is, the loss of the battery. For example, such an improvement has been made on the receiver in a personal radio paging system wherein when one has to get in touch with an individual who has gone out or away from his seat, a radio wave signal is sent to him for communication. In the conventional receiver of this system, a receiving circuit is connected to the output side of a manually operated power source switch through an electronic switching circuit, and the switching circuit is turned on and off by an intermittent pulse output signal of a multivibrator for generating a rectangular signal. Accordingly, since a power source voltage is intermittently supplied to the receiving circuit, it is possible to control the consumption of the battery so that the receiver may be utilized for a long period of time.
On the other hand, for a portable type radio apparatus of the duplex speech type provided with a transmitter, it requires a great deal of power to provide an aural output. Considerable power is required because of the operation of the transmitter and this poses a significant task in power source management such as a precaution not to forget to turn the power source switch off.